Total Drama Reimagined
by tdsilhouettex
Summary: How different would Total Drama be if different characters were given development, Ezekiel was written out, and 3 new characters were added to the mix? This fanfiction is a mature, refreshing new look at Total Drama Island and the characters that inhabit it.
1. Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

Total Drama Island: Not So Happy Campers – Part 1

A dock appears in front of water and a bunch of trees. The host pops up right in front of the camera.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, twenty-four campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will win a reward, and the other two will watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat," Chris chuckled. "and leave Total Drama Island, for good!"

The camera pans over to the campfire pit, an area with 12 tree stumps that act as seats, that lays behind a large bonfire pit.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive... a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they'll probably blow in a week."

The camera then pans over to the campgrounds, a large field with two cabins for the 24 campers to sleep in. A large mess hall, an outhouse confessional, and a communal washroom.

"To survive, they will have to battle… black flies,grizzly bears, disgusting camp food…and eachother! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total Drama Island!"

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine."

"You guys are on my mind."

"You asked me what I wanted to be." The camera pans up the cliff and into the water. Owen is seen underwater in his swimsuit. He farts and swims away, his noxious gas kills a fish,  
and it floats to the top of the water. The camera pans to the top of the water, Bridgette and Geoff are sitting on Bridgette's surfboard looking at eachother flirtatiously. They look disgusted when they start to smell the fish.

"And now I think the answer is plain to see."An eagle picks up the fish and drops it in the forest. DJ is playing with a bunch of small, animal critters peacefully until the fish lands near them, and the animals attack DJ.

"I wanna be… famous."  
Duncan can be seen laughing when the animals start to attack DJ, until Courtney glares at Duncan and he starts to look worried.

"I wanna live close to the sun." Heather and LeShawna are seen fighting on a water raft, until it falls down a waterfall and they both scream for help.

"Well pack your bags, cause I've already won!" Harold can be seen getting into a karate stance on a half broken log, until Izzy swings into him on a vine.

"Everything to prove nothing in my way." Harold and Izzy crash into the confessional, and crash into Natalie who is standing right next to it waiting for Lindsay. Lindsay falls out of it with her pants down.

"I'll get there one day…" Chef can be seen stirring a pot of disgusting food. Noah is tied up.

"Cause I wanna be..famous!" Eva and Tyler can be seen armwrestling. Ethan is seen next to Eva cheering her on. When she wins the arm wrestle, breaking Tyler's arm, she high fives Ethan and he holds his hand in pain.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na, -na-na-na-na-na-na." Katie and Sadie can be seen admiring Justin. Justin looks into two mirrors and winks at himself in one of them.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" Beth turns the camera towards her, but Michael hogs it trying to show off his rap ''talent.'' Beth and Michael fight over control of the camera until her flaming batons burn Michael.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

*Whistling* Gwen and Trent are seen at the campfire smiling at eachother, until Cody gets between them.

Chris is seen at the dock of shame. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Alright, it's time to meet our first 12 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a 5-star resort, so if they seem a little pissed..that's probably why."

A boat is seen dropping off a short, pale girl with glasses, braces, and a side ponytail.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris asks her as She walks up to Chris and hugs him.

"It's so incredulous to meet you…Wow, you're a lot shorter in real life."

Chris looks down at her and sarcastically says "Thanks."

Another boat is seen dropping off a tall, black teenager with a white hat, green shirt with a "D" on it, and some luggage.

"DJ!"

"Yo, Chris McLean! How's it goin? You sure you got the right place here, where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo dog, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa."

DJ walks away with his luggage, frustrated. "Looks a lot different on the application form."

A boat is seen dropping off a very pale girl with tight black clothes, boots, and blue and black hair. She walks off of the boat angrily.

"Hey, Gwen."

"You mean we're staying here!?"

"No, YOU'RE staying here. MY crib is an airstream with AC that way."

"I did not sign up for this!"

Chris shows her a contract. "Actually, you did."

She rips it up, grins, and throws it in the water.

"The great thing about lawyers is..they make lots of copies!" Chris flashes multiple copies of the contract.

"I am not staying here."

"Cool, I hope you can swim though, cause your ride just left."

"Jerk!"

A pink-shirted guy with shorts and a cowboy hat is dropped off, and he greets the host positively. "Chris McLean! Honor to meet you man!"

"Thanks, man." Chris responds.

Gwen scoffs at the two. "If they say man one more time, I'm gonna PUKE."

The next boat comes and drops off Lindsay, a beautiful, if small-minded blonde. "Not too shabby," Chris grins at the camera after his perverted remark about her appearance. Lindsay spends several minutes getting Chris' name wrong.

The next boat drops off Heather, she takes off her sunglasses and glares at everyone. Beth tries to talk to her and spits on her due to her braces , she looks disgusted.

Punk rock is heard in the distance, it is coming from the next arriving boat. All the contestants and Chris look at the next boat arriving, a male with a green mohawk, sagging jeans, red sneakers, and a skull shirt is seen with his foot on top of his speaker as it plays the loud music. He viciously throws his luggage onto the Dock and glares angrily at Chris.

"Duncan, dude..!" Chris greets him. Duncan makes a fist. "I don't like-surprises." "Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvi." Chris grins and points at him.

Duncan looks over to Heather. "Meet you by the campfire..gorgeous." Heather scoffs at him. "Drop dead, you criminal."

The next boat drops off Tyler, who is waterskiing on the back of the boat, he loses his balance and wipes out, crashing into everybody's luggage. The campers that have already arrived cringe in discomfort.

No one even heard the next boat even pull off, a ginger with prescription glasses, carrying a keyboard, sighs awkwardly at Chris, who quickly dismisses him. "Uh, welcome to camp, Harold." Harold looks around for a few moments. "So this takes place at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Chris gives Harold a thumbs up. "You got it, Harold!" The ginger cheers. "Yes..! That is so much more favorable to my mad skills." Chris cringes at him.

The next boat arrives, dropping off a guy with messy black hair carrying an acoustic guitar case. "Contest number nine..Trent!" Chris introduces him. "Hey, good to meet you man. I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!" Trent fist bumps Chris. "Thanks man, KNEW I rocked that show!"

Beth claps excitedly. "Hey, I saw that too! One of the guys got dropped his partner on her head, it was pretty crazy."

"Yeah, I know right?" Trent nods. "Good thing Chris didn't fuck up like that, though."

"Is this, really it though?" Trent looks around at the campers, Harold picks his nose. "Alright then, I guess I'll make the best of it." He finds a spot next to Gwen, and although she tries to act uncomfortable around him, a slight smile slips out.

The next boat arrives, dropping off a blonde girl in a blue hoodie with her hair tied back, carrying a surf board. "Hey everybody, our surfer chick Bridgette is here!" She is greeted by Chris McLean. "Hey, nice to meet you!" She exclaims, hitting Chris in the head with her board accidentally, as she makes her way over to the campers. "That hurt, damn it!" He rubs his head.

"Nice board, this ain't Malibu, honey." Duncan grins at her. "I..I thought we were going to be on a beach." Bridgette looks around the shore of the Camp Wawanakwa island. "A good beach."

"I'm sick of hearing about surfer girl, the show isn't all about her, ya know. I wanna fucking start already, can we hurry up?" Heather demands. "Someone's on their period, this should be pretty interesting." Duncan teases. "Get bent."

The next boat arrives, dropping off an intelligent, short guy with brown hair, a red and blue shirt, and green cargo shorts named Noah. "So you got my memo about my life-threatening allergies and my conditions, I presume?" He questions Chris. "Someone must've got em." He shrugs. "They better have. This where we're staying?"

Duncan cracks his knuckles. "Nah, it's your moms house, and we're throwin' a party." Noah sighs. "Cute, nice piercings, did your prison daddy do them for you?" Duncan pushes him. "Yeah, want one? By the way,watch your mouth." Duncan takes hold of Noah's lip and pulls out a needle. "Uh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please? Thanks." Duncan lets go of Noah's lip.

The next boat drops off a heavyset black girl named LeShawna, holding leopard printed luggage, wearing baggy jeans and a tan shirt with kumquats on it. "Sup y'all? LeShawna's in the house!" She walks onto the dock and high fives Chris. "Save yo selves the trouble and quit now, cause I came to win!" LeShawna walks over to DJ and high fives him. "Oh wassup my brotha? Gimme some sugar, baby!"

"Why are you so loud?" Harold questions. LeShawna goes to fight Harold and the other campers have to restrain her. Harold assumes a karate stance, swinging karate chops in her direction, before smiling shyly at her.

The next boat drops off two girls who look very similar, named Katie and Sadie. "Oh my gosh, Sadie! A summer camp! Isn't that so awesome?" Katie asks. "Super totally awesome!" Sadie responds. Chris chuckles at them both. "Glad you like the digs, cause you'll be here for eight weeks...if you last that long."

A kid with a teardrop face tattoo, fake gold chains, jeans around his waist, and a black hoodie named Michael shows up. "Yo what up? Ay, whats yo name, sista?" He looks at LeShawna. "LeShawna, what's it to you, white boy?" "Jus' askin', you seem dope, you heard? You real." LeShawna does not look impressed. "You frontin' me..Are you makin' fun of me? Quit tryna act me like." She goes to throw him off the dock before he could protest, but he is stopped by the campers once again.

The next boat drops off Ethan, a hippie with long curly brown hair down to his stomach wearing sunglasses, bell bottom jeans, a floral top, carrying an electric gutiar case and listening to Led Zeppelin on a boombox. "This is Ethan," Chris introduces him.

LeShawna looks over at him, "That's some freaky music you're playing white boy." "Man, it's just rock and roll, I'm sure everyone here's gotta love some of that."Ethan replies in a nonchalant fashion. Harold compliments the music Ethan is listening to, but corrects him in the process. "Rock and roll was a genre of the late 50s and early 60s, Led Zeppelin is a combination of hard rock, blues rock, folk music and heavy metal. Good music nonetheless." Ethan sighs. "Why you gotta put labels on it? Thanks though, man. I appreciate it." Ethan fist bumps the hand Harold picked his nose with, the rest of the campers that were here before Harold look disgusted. "Is my hair messed up or something?"

Trent looks over at Ethan and high fives him. "Oh man, you play guitar too? That's so cool, maybe we could jam together sometime." Ethan smiles brightly. "Yeah, that'd be wicked, dude!"

Cody arrives and starts playing air guitar as soon as he hears the boombox.

Eva arrives, and Ethan turns his music off, not wanting to anger her. Ethan waves at her "Hey man." To which Eva angrily walks over to him and responds "I'm not a man! What's your problem?! Is it because I'm strong?!" She growls at him, and his nonchalant manner disappears completely. "No! Not at all.. that's just how I talk, ma-, I mean, I'm sorry. We cool?" Ethan holds up his hand and Eva high fives it with great force, trying to hurt him. Ethan's hand turns red from how hard she hit it. "Wow..you're strong." He smiles at her.

Owen arrives. "Now that's a dude who looks like he knows how to chill." Ethan claims. Owen keeps hugging the Host and exclaiming, and talking about how psyched he is.

The next boat comes and drops off Natalie, an easily offended blonde girl with one side of her head shaved, and the other side having short hair, wearing a completely out of place purple galaxy shirt with brown sweatpants.

Ethan and all the girls chuckle quietly at her bad haircut.

The next boat drops off Courtney, a girl with short brown hair, a brown shirt, green pants, and heeled sandals, she waves at all the contestants. "Hi, it's really nice to meet you all!" Beth comes up and shakes her hand. "Hi there! I'm Beth. You seem really nice!" Beth smiles brightly. "Aww, thanks. It's wonderful to meet you Beth. O-Oh-wow."

Courtney stops talking when a guy named Justin arrives, he is beautiful, there is no other way to put it. Every guy AND girl is attracted to Justin but. Natalie, Katie, Sadie and Ethan being the most excited over him.

"I don't think I've ever seen such beauty." Courtney says.

Michael is listening to his raunchy, unprofessional, mumble rap music on his phone as he walks past and ignores every camper. "Turn that horrible stuff down." Ethan asks, and Eva agrees with him. "Yeah, no one wants to hear that. And if you DON'T turn it off, I'll MAKE you." Michael quickly turns it off.

Izzy arrives, and is so excited to meet everyone that when she jumps on the boat she hits her head on the end of the dock. "That was bad, right man?" Tyler chuckles and nudges Cody. "Yeah, totally. Wicked wipeout." Courtney helps Izzy out of the water. "That felt so good! Except for hitting my chin..that hurt. Is this summer camp!? Are we having lunch soon!?" Izzy asks excitedly.

"Shut up you spastic, one question at a time, no one can understand you, you hyper freak." Heather says to Izzy, but Izzy doesn't really pick up on it.

"Alright, since you're all getting along so well.." Chris chuckles. "We need a group photo for the promos, marketing and shit. So everyone to the end of the dock."

All 24 campers pose for a picture. "Say Wawanakwa, you guys!" Chris excliams. The 24 campers are about to say it, but the dock breaks and they fall in the water. Half an hour later, everyone is dried off and at camp.

All 24 campers are sitting around the campfire pit. Chris explains the camp. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks! The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates." Natalie looks at Gwen. "Your competition." Eva looks at Tyler. "And maybe even your friends!" Beth looks at Courtney, the two smiling at eachother. Harold looks at Duncan but Duncan threatens Harold with his fist, Harold smiles nervously back at him.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000!. Here's the deal, we're splitting you into two teams. If I call your name go stand over there.. Gwen..Trent..Heather..Cody…Lindsay..Beth..Natalie..Katie..Owen..LeShawna..Justin..and Michael. From this moment on, you are officially known as the Screaming Gophers! The rest of you over here." Owen cheers. "Yay, I'm a Gopher, that sounds awesome!" Beth frowns. "Aww, I wanted to be on a team with Courtney..."

Chris announces the second team. "Geoff..Bridgette..DJ..Tyler..Sadie..Izzy..Courtney..Duncan...Ethan..Noah..Eva..and Harold. Move, move, move move!" Sadie starts to get upset. "But Katie's a Gopher..I have to be a gopher!" Courtney comforts her. Chris tells them their team name. "From this moment on, you are officially known as the Killer Bass!"

Chris explains the confessional and the cameras. "Alright, campers. Your team will be on camera in ALL public areas during this competition. You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're REALLY thinking. Or, just get something off your chest."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Gwen: "Okay, so far this sucks."  
(CONFESIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Ethan: "Eva's really strong man, I don't know whether to feel safe or in danger."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Michael is listening to his rap music. "Yeah yeah yeah I have so much money yeah lots lots lots!" He looks into the camera and turns off his music. "If you like what you see, get me a record deal!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The Bass and Gophers move into their cabins. Sadie comes up to Chris and asks him if she can switch places with a Gopher. Beth comes out of the Gopher cabin.

Sadie frantically asks her, "Can you please switch with me? I cant live without Sadie!"

Beth smiles and happily tells her that she'll switch.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Beth: I think it'll be a good idea if I try to make friends early..it's scary to be alone and stuff cause then I might get voted off just because. My team seems really nice though! I'm glad I don't have to be a gopher.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

TEAMS  
KILLER BASS: Geoff,Bridgette,DJ,Tyler,Beth,Izzy,Courtney,Duncan,Ethan,Noah,Eva,Harold  
SCREAMING GOPHERS: Gwen,Trent,Heather,Cody,Lindsay,Sadie,Natalie,Katie,Owen,LeShawna,Justin,Michael

The 24 campers enter the cafeteria and get their food. The camp cook, Chef Hatchet, glares at them. "I serve it 3 times a day, and you'll eat it 3 times a day!" The chef orders.

The contestants get their food and Leshawna and Eva are the last in line. Leshawna waves at Eva and says "What's up, girl?" Eva gets her food and ignores Leshawna. "h, it's gonna be like that, is it?" Leshawna gets her food and angrily mumbles something about Eva. Leshawna sits next to Natalie. "We have to win, girl. I wanna stick it to that Eva girl."

Ethan hears Eva's name and looks over at their table. "What are you talking about Eva for?" Eva angrily looks at Ethan, "They're talking about me? WHAT ARE THEY SAYING!?" She growls viciously at Ethan, and Ethan fearfully tells her that they want to win just so that she can be kicked off.

"Yeah, guys? Really? Well I'm here to let you know that I came to WIN." Eva bangs on the Gopher table and frightened looks come upon their faces. Chris comes in.

"Your first challenge starts in one hour!" The 24 campers appear on the top of the cliff in their bathing suits.

Ethan looks down at the cliff and backs away."I can't swim, guys! We're so dead..that drop Is so deep!" "It's not that hard, just do whatever it is you need to do quick and get it over with. It's easy, just don't think about it." DJ tells Ethan kind heartedly, and Ethan takes deep breaths.

Gwen sighs. "I did NOT sign up for this."

OC Label's:  
Ethan: The Hippie  
Natalie: The Hypocritical Feminist  
Michael: The Rapstar


	2. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

(Looking back on the last episode I realize It was very difficult to read. I'll make this one much easier.)

THEME:

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine."

"You guys are on my mind."

"You asked me what I wanted to be." The camera pans up the cliff and into the water. Owen is seen underwater in his swimsuit. He farts and swims away, his noxious gas kills a fish, and it floats to the top of the water. The camera pans to the top of the water, Bridgette and Geoff sitting on Bridgette's surfboard looking at eachother flirtatiously. They lose this look when they start to smell the fish.

"And now I think the answer is plain to see."  
An eagle picks up the fish and drops it in the forest. DJ is playing with a bunch of small, animal critters peacefully until the fish lands near them, and the animals attack DJ.

"I wanna be… famous."Duncan can be seen laughing when the animals start to attack DJ, until Courtney glares at Duncan and he starts to look worried.

"I wanna live close to the sun." Heather and LeShawna are seen fighting on a water raft, until it falls down a waterfall and they both scream for help.

"Well pack your bags, cause I've already won!" Harold can be seen getting into a karate stance on a half broken log, until Izzy swings into him on a vine.

"Everything to prove nothing in my way." Harold and Izzy crash into the confessional, and crash into Natalie who is standing right next to it waiting for Lindsay. Lindsay falls out of it with her pants down.

"I'll get there one day…" Chef can be seen stirring a pot of disgusting food. Noah is tied up.

"Cause I wanna be..famous!" Eva and Tyler can be seen armwrestling. Ethan is seen next to Eva cheering her on. When she wins the arm wrestle, breaking Tyler's arm, she high fives Ethan and he holds his hand in pain.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na, -na-na-na-na-na-na." Katie and Sadie can be seen admiring Justin. Justin looks into two mirrors and winks at himself in one of them.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" Beth turns the camera towards her, but Michael hogs it trying to show off his rap ''talent.'' Beth and Michael fight over control of the camera until her flaming marshmallows burn Michael.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

*Whistling* Gwen and Trent are seen at the campfire smiling at eachother, until Cody gets between them.

THEME ENDS:

_

The camera pans over to the 24 campers on top of the cliff.

"Okay, today's challenge is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff, INTO the lake! You'll see two areas. The big ring indicates the area we've stocked with man eating sharks! The small ring is the part of the lake that we..THINK, are shark free. There is a crate of supplies waiting below. Each crate is filled with all the supplies you need for your next challenge. Building a hot tub!" Chris explains the challenge to the campers.

"The way we'll do it is, one Gopher dives, then one Bass." Chris says.

"I got this in the bag, I'm a great swimmer." Natalie winks at her team. "I'll go first."

"This is easy..who wants to go first?" Bridgette says to the Killer Bass. "If you think its so easy why don't you go first?" Eva butts in. Bridgette sighs, nods, and dives in, landing right into the safe zone.

Natalie follows seconds after, missing the safe zone. "SWIM TO THE LAND!" Multiple campers exclaim. Natalie screams and swims to land as fast as she can, a shark trying to eat her as she does.

"KOWABUNGA!" Tyler dives, and lands on a buoy. Everybody looks down and cringes at his pain. He slowly slides into the safe zone and off of the buoy.

Justin dives In gracefully and misses the safezone by a long shot. All the campers yell at him to swim to land. A shark approaches Justin and is immediately charmed by his beauty. The shark carries him to land lovingly.

"Ahhh!" Beth dives and lands in the safezone.

"Ay yo, I can't dive. It'll mess up my chains, they aren't waterproof." Michael flashes his chains at everybody on his team. They glare at him angrily. "If you don't dive, the Bass have an advantage and you have to wear THIS for the rest of the day!" Chris shows him a chicken that. "I don't care, anything to protect my chains, yo." He takes the chicken hat and walks down the cliff.

"I'm afraid of water, I have been ever since I was a kid." DJ says to Chris. "That's okay big guy." He smiles brightly. "But that also means you're a great big chicken! Chicken path is that a way." He puts the chicken hat on DJ's head as DJ walks away in shame.

Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Duncan, Noah, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Sadie, and Gwen dive.

"It's just Ethan, Eva, LeShawna and Owen." Chris announces.

"Dive first so you can break my fall." Leshawna angrily shouts at Owen. "I can't jump, I can't even swim. I'll die!" Owen says. Leshawna glares at him but Owen refuses to dive, so he takes the chicken hat and walks down the chicken path.

Eva prepares to dive, but Leshawna pushes her so that she doesn't land in the safezone. Leshawna jumps shortly after Eva and lands right in the safezone. Eva lands right next to a shark. Ethan, being unaware of Eva's strength and believing she's in danger, rushes to Eva's aid. "Even though I can't swim, I'm gonna come save you!" Ethan dives head first, and lands on the sharks head. The shark sinks underwater.  
Eva smiles brightly but she hides her expression quickly, scoffing at him. "I didn't need your help, but thanks I guess." Eva swims to shore, Ethan frowns, then begins paddling his way to shore.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Ethan: "Hey, man. It's just teamwork, sportsmanship. I'd try to save anyone on my team. But I don't know what's up with Eva. I save her life and nothing? Wow, that's harsh man." He notices a small rabbit in the confessional outhouse. "Ah, this is so cool, man! Why can't the whole earth be like this, you know? At peace and holding rabbits."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

All 24 campers are on land. 2 Gophers, Michael and Owen, are wearing chicken hats. and 1 Bass is.

"The bass win the first part of the challenge, so they get these wheelbarrows!"

All the bass cheer except for Eva, who is glaring at Leshawna. "What were you trying to do? Kill me!?" Eva stomps over to Leshawna, the stomps are so loud they shake the ground under them, frightening everyone. "I'm just playin' the game, girl. Maybe you shoulda' showed me some respect the first time, iron woman."

Eva growls at her menacingly. Eva begins to partake in the challenge, pulling two wheelbarrows at once. Ethan walks beside her, struggling to pull one. "Are you sure you don't want help? There's a few bass back there not even PULLING any." Eva glares at him. "I'd rather not. Pushing myself like this is the ONLY thing that stops me from tearing Lescumbag's head off." Ethan nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Harold walks beside Izzy and Beth, both not pulling any wheelbarrows. "Hey guys, awesome job diving. But I wanna ask you something. Duncan's been a huge bully to me since I got here. If we lose, will you join me in voting that delinquent off?" Harold asks them. "Sure, whatever! That'll easily get me farther in the game.. Wait, this isn't an alliance is it? Because I don't do that! I fly solo!" Izzy responds to Harold. "No, not at all. I just want Duncan gone, then nothing else. I promise." Harold pleads with Izzy and Beth.

"Okay." Izzy responds.

"Of course." Beth responds.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Harold: Harold grins at the camera for 10 seconds before saying a word. "Bye bye, Duncan! That'll show you not to give me power wedgies anymore."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Owen looks at his fellow teammates, AND how far ahead the Bass are. "Give me 3 crates, I can carry that much!" Heather,Leshawna, and Michael hand him their crates. Owen starts running.

Katie and Sadie push a crate together.

Cody and Lindsay push a crate.

Justin pushes a crate, but not for long. "Hey, Leshawna?"

"Yeah, hot stuff?"

"I don't wanna strain my manly tendons. You think you can carry that for me, doll face?"  
"Of course. Anything for you!" Leshawna responds, completely hypnotized.

After about 20 minutes of pushing the crates. Ethan and Eva stop.

Eva looks at Ethan. "The camps right there. That means we start building the hot tub?"

"Yeah, bring my crate there too real quick, Owen's RIGHT behind us!" Ethan sees Owen, running and screaming. "Uhh...!"

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Ethan: "I had to make a move...Maybe it was mean, but I really really wanna win this first challenge. I hope he doesn't hate me for it."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

He lifts his leg up and trips Owen, all 3 crates scattering in different directions.

Eva looks over at what Ethan did. "How does such a small, skinny pipsqueak such as yourself knock out someone so large?"

Ethan grins. "Well, usually, the bigger they are, the EASIER they fall."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Ethan: "Wait no, it's the bigger they are, the faster they fall." He smacks his head. "No! Ugh, it's the faster they are, the bigger the fall. Yeah, that's it."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Chris' voice is heard on a loudspeaker. "Remember, you can only use your teeth to open the crates!"

"I have fragile teeth. Ah, this blows!" Ethan looks down, defeated.

"Maybe YOU'RE weak. But if I can pull a truck with my teeth. I can definitely do this." Eva takes one of the crates and starts biting on it, within a minute or so, the crate opens.

The rest of the Bass show up later. "Wait, we really have to use our teeth?" Courtney asks in disbelief and then she scoffs. "No way am I doing that."

Eva glares. "Just shut up and get it open!"

Harold looks at the Bass. "I have an idea. We can use ropes AND our teeth to open them, making it easier!" Harold passes small pieces of rope to Eva, Izzy, and Tyler. The 3 Bass who decided they wanted to open the crates.

Izzy pulls on her rope with her teeth viciously, Tyler doing the same. Eva is struggling less with the crates than the two. Getting slightly more crates open than them combined. By the time all the crates are open, the Gophers are just arriving.

Heather glares at Michael. "This is all your fault, you idiot! If you hadn't chickened out because of your stupid chains. This would have NEVER happened, and we'd have the wheelbarrows."

"Well maybe it's Owens fault, he could have jumped!" The rest of the Gophers along with Owen stare angrily at Michael.

"I don't think a 500 pound tub of lard is able to swim past sharks very well. YOU can!" Heather points at Michael angrily and begins trying to open the crates.

As soon as the Gophers get their crates open, the Bass already have the hot tub made, due to teamwork and communication on their part.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Duncan: "It's pretty cool how much effort those 2 athletes are putting in. The iron woman, and then there's that one guy. Tyler, his name was? Either way, it keeps me from having to do a ton of work, so I'm game."  
(CONFESSIONAL ENDS)

"Quick, grab buckets!" Geoff tells his fellow Bass. "We just gotta get the water into the tub and we're golden!"

They all grab buckets, start running to the water, filling them, and dumping them in the hot tub. It is filled within minutes.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "That was a smooth move on Ethan's part back there. I didn't think weakling had it in him. Maybe he's not weak after all." Eva willingly smiles at the camera, a first for her.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Chris arrives, and he sees the Bass' hot tub. "Maybe we should give the Gophers a chance first, they're not even done yet. It could be good-" As Chris is talking, the Gophers' half built hot tub collapses. He walks over to the Bass' hot tub, and looks at how well built it is. "What a rockin' hot tub. It's obvious who wins here. The Killer Bass win!'' The Bass cheer, and Ethan puts his arm over Eva's shoulder. "Isn't it awesome that we won our first challenge, man?" She looks at him strangely. "Excuse me? You better get off." She pushes him, causing him to stumble several feet.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "Alright FOR THE RECORD, he put his arm around me WITHOUT my consent. It was weird. And gross. He better not do it again."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"The Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire tonight." Chris winks at the Screaming Gophers.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
DJ: "I'm real happy we won! I was afraid I was going to go home if we didn't. I get to be safe for another 3 days, that's awesome! Woohoo, yeah!" DJ cheers happily.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The 12 Gophers appear sitting at the bonfire ceremony, sitting down.

"At a summer camp, marshmallows represent a tasty snack you enjoy by the campfire. At THIS camp, marshmallows represent LIFE. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers. And you can't come back, EVER!" Chris explains the  
elimination."I only have 11 marshmallows here. The first safe is.. Sadie!"

"Alright! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sadie thanks Chris for her symbol of immunity.

"Lindsay, Natalie, and Justin. You're safe." The three campers get up from their seats and receive their marshmallows.

"Cody."

"Gwen."

"Trent."

"Heather."

"….Leshawna."

"And Katie!"

"Alright! Thank you. We're both safe, Sadie!" Katie and Sadie hug, and squeal.

Owen and Michael look at eachother, both worried, hoping to receive their marshmallows.

"Campers, I only have one marshmallow left, and it goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Owen!" See ya, Michael.  
"Why me, yo?"  
"Cause you're an egotistical idiot who risked $100,000 dollars just to save his stupid chains." Cody explains, and all the Gophers cheer at his explanation. Michael walks down the dock of shame and boards the Boat of Losers.

TEAMS:  
KILLER BASS: Geoff,Bridgette,DJ,Tyler,Beth,Izzy,Courtney,Duncan,Ethan,Noah,Eva,Harold  
SCREAMING GOPHERS: Gwen,Trent,Heather,Cody,Lindsay,Sadie,Natalie,Katie,Owen,LeShawna,Justin,

PLACEMENT:  
24th: Michael

AUTHOR NOTE: I believe this was a much better, written episode. The first episode had a lot to write, and I was really overwhelmed. All apologies, guys.


	3. The Big Sleep

(Ooh, this is gonna be a big one. This was my least favorite episode in Season 1 due to a certain someone's elimination, and this episode is gonna have a lot of bonding between certain characters, some alliances, and a whole lot of development.)

Episode 3: The Big Sleep

"Last time on Total Drama Island, 24 campers arrived and learned they'll be spending the next 9 weeks at a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, a dive into shark-infested water! While most campers took the plunge, some were forced to wear chicken hats. At the elimination ceremony, it all came down to Michael and Owen. Owen is fast for the amount he weighs, and quite strong, but refused to jump DUE to his weight, and Michael managed to tick off every Screaming Gopher due to his materialistic ideals, in the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Michael. Proving that wannabe rappers and Reality TV don't really mix. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, find out now on Total..Drama..Island!"

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine."

"You guys are on my mind."

"You asked me what I wanted to be." The camera pans up the cliff and into the water. Owen is seen underwater in his swimsuit. He farts and swims away, his noxious gas kills a fish, and it floats to the top of the water. The camera pans to the top of the water, Bridgette and Geoff sitting on Bridgette's surfboard looking at eachother flirtatiously. They lose this look when they start to smell the fish.

"And now I think the answer is plain to see."  
An eagle picks up the fish and drops it in the forest. DJ is playing with a bunch of small, animal critters peacefully until the fish lands near them, and the animals attack DJ.

"I wanna be… famous."Duncan can be seen laughing when the animals start to attack DJ, until Courtney glares at Duncan and he starts to look worried.

"I wanna live close to the sun." Heather and LeShawna are seen fighting on a water raft, until it falls down a waterfall and they both scream for help.

"Well pack your bags, cause I've already won!" Harold can be seen getting into a karate stance on a half broken log, until Izzy swings into him on a vine.

"Everything to prove nothing in my way." Harold and Izzy crash into the confessional, and crash into Natalie who is standing right next to it waiting for Lindsay. Lindsay falls out of it with her pants down.

"I'll get there one day…" Chef can be seen stirring a pot of disgusting food. Noah is tied up.

"Cause I wanna be..famous!" Eva and Tyler can be seen armwrestling. Ethan is seen next to Eva cheering her on. When she wins the arm wrestle, breaking Tyler's arm, she high fives Ethan and he holds his hand in pain.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na, -na-na-na-na-na-na." Katie and Sadie can be seen admiring Justin. Justin looks into two mirrors and winks at himself in one of them.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" Beth turns the camera towards her, but Michael hogs it trying to show off his rap ''talent.'' Beth and Michael fight over control of the camera until her flaming marshmallows burn Michael.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

*Whistling* Gwen and Trent are seen at the campfire smiling at eachother, until Cody gets between them.

The Killer Bass are seen sleeping in their cabin, they slept well due to their victory.

The Screaming Gophers are seen sleeping in their cabin.

Chris is seen outside the cabins, he then blows an air horn.

LeShawna is seen in the Screaming Gophers cabin, she wakes up and bumps her head on the top of her bunk. "Ow..it's seven in the morning, do I look like a farmer to you?!"

Most of The Screaming Gophers are seen out of bed and in front of Chris already. The only Bass out of bed are Ethan, Eva, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, and Harold.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Harold: I don't really have a big problem with getting up early. I could stay up for days if I wanted to. I'm the most punctual person I know.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Justin: You know, the way that last challenge went-it really bummed me out. It's still really early, but, I wonder if I can work the team a bit more, give them some motivation to actually WIN.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Eva, Ethan, and Cody are standing next to eachother. Eva has loud rock music blasting on her MP3, Cody reaches over to touch it, causing Eva to growl menacingly at him in response. He backs away.  
(CONFESSIONAL)  
Ethan: "Is it weird I thought that growl was cute?"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Ethan raises an eyebrow, listening to Eva's music and recognizes it. "Aw, man, you listen to Jimi Hendrix?!"

Eva looks over to Ethan, surprised he knew who Jimi Hendrix was. "Yeah, I love Jimi Hendrix, why?"

"I love them, too!" Ethan was excited to find out Eva shared his interests.

"Nice!" Eva pats him on the shoulder, accidentally sending him to the ground.

"I'm okay! Don't-don't worry about it." He winces in pain a bit.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Natalie: "How am I supposed to sleep on those beds? At home, I have a big queen sized bed, a ton of silk blankets, and like the softest pillows ever,at this camp I can barely sleep!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "Maybe some of the people here will be alright, there's Ethan- but I still barely know him, and I'm not putting ANY trust in him yet. I'm here to win, and there's no reason to risk it by trusting anybody."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The rest of the Bass exit the cabin.

"Hi,Chris! You look really buff in those shorts!" Heather says to Chris.

"I know. Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly ONE minute!"

"I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast." Owen says to Chris.

"Oh you'll get breakfast, Owen!~ Right after you complete a 20 kilometer run around the lake."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen sighs. "I hate this place."

Eva is enraged that she doesn't get to eat breakfast yet. "Oh, so you're funny now? You know what I think would be funny?" She walks up to Chris and holds her fist up to him.

Harold whispers to Eva. "Hey, it's just gonna get you in trouble, you should probably watch it."

Courtney joins Harold in attempting to calm Eva down. "Eva, TRY to control your temper."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Courtney: "Okay, that girl Eva, has got to get a handle on her temper. She's already thrown her suitcase out her window, and broken a lock on one of the bathroom doors."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Leshawna: "We have to win this challenge, no matter what. I'm gonna run as FAST as I can so I can stick it to that Eva. She's goin' down." Leshawna puts her hand up to her face, thinking and pondering. "Courtney seems to not like her at all, maybe I can convince her to throw the challenge and get Eva eliminated?" Leshawna sighs. "Depends on what the challenge is, though."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
DJ: "I'm pretty good at running I suppose, I do a lot of running back home, it's good exercise."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Everybody is in their running positions. "On your mark…get set..go!" Chris tells the 23 campers.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Heather: "I DON'T run, and, I DEFINITELY don't run in high heel wedges."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Heather keeps walking, until she notices Owen in the stream, licking up and drinking the water. "I can't...catch...breath..must...have..condition..!" Owen exclaims.

Heather begins backing away. "Ugh. It's called overeating, look into it."

LeShawna walks by the two of them, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. "Well, what's your excuse? You skinny, annoying.." She grunts. "I'm too tired for insults."

Chris cruises by the campers on a moped. "Pick it up! If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat!"

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Geoff: Pick it up? Well I guess I'm gonna pick it up then. Woo!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Heather growls at Chris. "I hate him so much." She then walks over Owen, continuing to make her way to the camp.

As Geoff begins to pick up the pace, DJ runs faster than he was before, pushing himself into the lead.

Harold and Duncan are running close together, Duncan sticks his foot out and trips Harold, Harold lands in a pile of mud. "Haha, in your face loser!" Duncan laughs.

"What was the point of that? We ALL need to get back to the camp, and you're slowing everybody down." Bridgette explains to Duncan.

Eva is several feet in front of Duncan, running,, she hears him laughing and turns her head, noticing Harold.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "I'm not the nicest, yeah. But I'm also not a bully. That ginger kid didn't even do anything."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Eva runs up to Duncan, pushing him onto the ground, into a pile of mud. "Doesn't really feel good, does it?" Eva smirks at him.

"Yeah!" Bridgette high fives Eva, and helps Harold out of the mud.

About an hour later, everybody finishes the 20k, Harold coming in last.

"What are you doing, we just lost the challenge!?" Courtney says to the mud covered Harold.

"I got knocked down in the mud…and I think I'm having heart palpitations!" Harold responds to Courtney, and he clenches his chest.

"If they lost, then that means we won, right?" Gwen looks over to her teammates.

"We won!? We won!" The Screaming Gophers cheer.

"Whoa, hold your horses. That wasn't the challenge?" Chris announces.

"So we ran all that way for nothing?" Gwen looks over to Chris.

"Who's hungry!?" Chris pulls a curtain, revealing a huge, delicious feast.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Ethan: The whole confessional outhouse is filled with smoke. "Ahh good food man. I was startin' to really get the munchies, man."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Gwen: "After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost CRIED when I saw that buffet.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Owen: "And then I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful! There was turkey, and Nanaimo bars, and baked beans and maple syrup! Could I have a minute?" Owen starts to tear up.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Everybody eats, since the food was so good, they all ate too much, causing them to groan. "Okay campers, time for part two of the challenge." Chris tells them.

"I thought eating was the second part!" Owen says.

"What more do you want from us!?" Gwen exclaims.

"Ugh.. I'm so tired, I need to sleep." Natalie looks to Heather.

"Yeah.. I agree." Heather says.

"Haven't we gone through enough, man?" Ethan says to Chris.

"Lemme think about that..No! It's time for…The Awake-A-Thon!"

"The What-A-Thon?" Owen asks.

"This is an easy one, the last awake wins invicincibility."

"So.. the 20k run, and the turkey eating frenzy were all part of your little scheme to make us all more exhausted? You're good." Gwen says to Chris.

"How long will it be till everyone's out cold, do you think?" Gwen asks to Trent. "About an hour, give or take."

Owen walks past them, looking like he's about to pass out. "Maybe less." Gwen says.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Trent: "Alright, this is something I can handle. Once I stayed up for 4 whole days and partied with my friends. This should be a cakewalk!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The campers are seen at the bonfire pit.

"We are now 12 hours in, with all 23 campers WIDE awake."

"Woo-hoo! Stay awake for 12 hours? I could do that in my sleep! Woo-hoo!" Owen says, and passes out seconds later.

"This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life." Gwen says, looking over to Trent.

"Yeah, well, it could always be way worse." Trent insists.

"Oh yeah, how so?" She asks, intrigued. "Well, simple, I could be stuck here without you to talk to." Trent smiles, causing Gwen to smile back at him, brightly.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Heather:"My plan is to get 3 other players in an alliance with me to take to the final 4. But who can I find who's either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Oh my god, remember that time you and me had that sleepover and stayed up all night playing board games together?" Katie asks Sadie. "Eeee! Oh my god, that was so fun!"

Lindsay is seen standing on her head. Katie and Sadie look at her. "That looks fun, mind if we try?"

"Oh, sure!" Lindsay responds. "Eeeee!" The 3 girls stand on their head.

Heather looks over at the 3. "Ahh, perfect."

"Sadie, Katie, Lindsay, mind if I talk to you?"  
The 3 of them walk over to Heather.

"I have this awesome plan to get me and 3 other players to the final 4, and I chose you guys."

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, we're gonna make it to the final 4!

Sadie, Katie, and Lindsay squeal really loudly, hurting Heather's ears.

"Alright, alright! Shh." Heather shuts them up. "This is a very big deal, you three. My complete and total trust is in you! So I need you to trust me too, got it?"

"Yeah, like, for sure! No problem!" Katie exclaims. "Sadie, can you BELIEVE we're going to the final 3?"

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Katie and Sadie: "I literally cannot." Sadie says. "I mean, I knew we were gonna far, but not THAT far!" Katie exclaims, and Sadie agrees with her. "Oh my god, I know right!?"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL )  
Heather: "Well, uh." She laughs. "That was a little easier than I thought."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The camera pans over to Harold, Eva, and Ethan.

Eva is talking. "…and then he PUSHES Harold into the mud and laughs about it. I think we should vote him off next time we lose."

Ethan looks at her. "Totally, man. I don't see why he would do that. I mean if he was on the other team sure, but-"

"Yeah, I'm sick of that Duncan. I'm just trying to mind my own business!" Harold says.

Bridgette is sitting on a tree log, and starting to fall asleep, then Geoff comes over.

"Hey, it's really cool that we won the last challenge, right? We're a pretty good team if you ask me, man." Geoff says to her.

Bridgette smiles and shakes herself awake. "I'm starting to get really tired, wanna help me stay awake? I wanna help us win this one, too. " Geoff sits down with her. "Yeah, I can do that!"

Noah wasn't talking to anyone, and not able to occupy himself, fell asleep.

Camera pans to Heather.  
"Let's talk strategy.." She notices her 3 allies fall asleep. "Guys?"

7 Gophers, 11 Bass, 32 hours in.

OUT: Owen,Katie,Sadie,Lindsay,Noah  
IN: Geoff,Bridgette,DJ,Tyler,Beth,Izzy,Courtney,Duncan,Ethan,Eva,Harold,Gwen,Trent,Heather,Cody,Natalie,Leshawna,Justin

"So, Ethan, it's real cool you like Hendrix, what else do you like?" Eva says to him.

"Ozzy Osbourne, Sublime, The Ramones, Led Zeppelin, stuff like that, but right now I think my favorite band is Stone Temple Pilots." He says.

"Zeppelin rocks!" Eva exclaims, she high fives him, causing him to fall over. "My bad." Still on the ground, he gives her a thumbs up, "I'm getting used to it." He gets back up. "Hey, I'm goin' to the bathroom." Eva qgets up and drops her MP3 player,

Ethan is oblivious to it and looks over to Harold. "Damnit..he fell asleep."

7 Gophers, 10 Bass.

Ethan then sees Heather trying to steal Eva's MP3 player, he runs up to her. "Okay, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I was gonna give this back to her. Here, I'll hold onto i—" Ethan takes it from her swiftly and waits for Eva to get back.

"What'd I miss?"

"Something big,surprisingly. Heather tried to steal your MP3 player, probably thought you'd freak out and your team would vote you off." Eva stomps on the ground. "She what?! She's dead." "Save your strength." He puts his hand on Eva's shoulder. "Hey, don't touch me, I'm fine." She sits back down and growls to herself.

72 hours in.  
5 Gophers, 6 Bass.  
IN: Ethan,Eva,Duncan,Geoff,Bridgette,DJ,Heather,Gwen,Trent,Natalie, Justin  
OUT:Tyler,Beth,Izzy,Courtney,Noah,Harold,Cody,Lindsay,Sadie,Katie,Owen,LeShawna

"I don't think I've ever been this tired." Ethan says in a slurred, crazed voice.

"Sleep, then. I can win this. Even if YOU'RE weak, so is everyone on their team. I'm gonna outlast everyone by a longshot." Eva says to Ethan, and she grins. Then he passes out within seconds.

5 Gophers, 5 Bass.

"Hey, Natalie, I gotta talk to you. It's important." Heather said to the half awake Natalie. "Hmm..?" Heather smirked. "Katie and Sadie talked about voting you off.. if we lose." Natalie was surprised, this caused her to feel much more awake. "What? Why, what did /I/ do?!" Natalie was enraged, she had never done anything to the two girls. "Personally I know how much of a useful asset you are to this team, you wanna vote Sadie with me?"

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Heather: "Think I chose the wrong allies, I think I should have some that can actually DO things. So getting rid of those two the faster the better." She looks at her nails. "Hey, and even depending on the next challenge, we could vote Katie off next."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

DJ is seen tying himself to a tree to stay awake, a few minutes later, He passes out and the tree falls.

5 Gophers, 4 Bass.  
IN: Eva, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Natalie, Justin

"Tiiimmmbeeeer." Gwen says as she sees DJ fall.

Trent looks over to Katie and Sadie. "Cool, they even fall asleep together." He smiles then looks back at Gwen.

"I never really had a connection like that, I've kinda just been on my own. It's pretty cool that they have eachother, though." Gwen explains, and Trent nods. "Eh, I kinda get what you mean. My friends are cool and all, but I never really felt like they GOT me, you know?"

"What's your favorite song?" She asks. "She Would Be Loved." Trent grins.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Justin: "Hey, I am a master strategist. Not to mention, a lack of sleep can really take a toll on the bod, so I came up with a plan."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Justins eyelids were painted, and no one had noticed the entire time.

Duncan, trying desperately to entertain himself, went over to where Harold was sleeping and placed his hand in a cup of warm water. "Oh, gross, it works!" Harold had started to pee himself. "Dude peed his pants!" Geoff looks over at Harold and starts laughing, Eva chuckles a bit.

Chris calls the 8 remaining campers over.  
"I didn't want it to come to this, I had said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said Chef, I don't want it to come to this! But damn it, these campers are tough, so we gotta kick it up a notch. Fairy tales!~" Chris gave an evil smirk as 7 of the 8 campers groaned.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "At least Ethan could amuse me. Now I'm stuck with Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Hey, Justin, come on man, over here." Trent waved to him. "Hello? Hello!" Trent and Gwen walked up to him. "That's crazy! That's really really crazy. He's like a statue."

Trent flails his arms around at Justin. "! Yip yip yip yip!"

"Hey, I got this." Gwen insists. She stands in front of Justin. "Boo!" She taps him on the shoulder, he moves and opens his eyelids, causing his cheating to be revealed.

Chris walks up to Justin and examines his eyelids. "That's really freakin' cool." Justin smiles. "You're still out dude."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Duncan: "The dude slept standing up and no one noticed his painted freakin' eyelids for like, 80 hours! Props, man." Duncan laughs.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "Never mind, that was pretty amusing." She cracks a smile.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Alright, anyways! Back to the fairy tales." Chris grins. "Once..upon a time. There was a boring village." Chris started to read the fairy tale.

Bridgette falls asleep.

4 Gophers, 3 Bass

"and inside the boring…sleepy…village." Chris had continued.

Natalie fell asleep.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Geoff: "When she fell asleep, I knew it was over for me. Who am I gonna talk to…Duncan and Eva?" He started laughing. "No offense, but they scare me half to death."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Natalie: "I sleep when I'm bored, do it in class all the time, and honestly, I fell asleep the instant I heard those fairy tales."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Geoff falls asleep as well.

3 Gophers, 2 Bass.  
IN: Heather, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Eva

100 Hour Mark

Chris finishes the fairy tale and it turns to morning. "What is wrong with you people? Come on, fall asleep already!"

Eva threatened Chris. "You'll give us coffee if you know what's good for you." She clenched her fists and growled at him.

"Jesus! Calm down! The challenge is probably almost over anyway..See?" He points to Heather and Gwen , who had just fallen on the ground and fell asleep.

1 Gopher, 2 Bass

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Trent: "You have no idea how hard it was to stay awake without Gwen. But, hey- I was proud to be the last of my team awake."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"We're REALLY gonna kick it up a notch." Chris smirked, and opened a pop-up book that turned to a beaver. "The history of Canada! Chapter 1 – The Beaver, national symbol and a "dam" fine hat."

The 3 remaining campers had groaned.

"Though I don't like you at all, I'm surprised you lasted this long." Eva looked over to Duncan, and this caused him to chuckle. "You too, iron woman." Eva raised a fist to him, "You want your neck snapped? Is that it?!" He moved away and sat on another stump. "Sheesh, ease up dude. Don't you think we should be ganging up on him?" Duncan points to Trent. "I don't know, doesn't seem like the worst idea."

Duncan walks up to Trent, and whispers. "Maann, you've gotta be exhausted. Just sleep, man, it's no big deal." Duncan and Eva yawn to make Trent yawn. Chris finishes the second chapter, Trent is foaming at the mouth from sleep deprivation. He falls off the stump he was sitting on and passes out. "The winners of the Awake-A-Thon..are Duncan and Eva for the Killer Bass!" Chris walks over to the two campers and raises their hands in the air. Eva and Duncan smile at eachother, and give eachother a high five.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Duncan: "Hey man,I was proud of the roid rage girl, I was just as surprised as you!.. Wait, Is there such a thing as too useful?"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Heather is seen at the Gopher cabin. "Lindsay, come here now." Lindsay obediently walks over to Heather.

"Yeah?~"

"I need you to vote off Sadie, she said she wanted you out of the alliance." Heather said.

"But..that's like, mean, that she would do that. Why? It doesn't matter, I'll vote for her! Thanks for being so honest, Heather."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Lindsay: "..Why would Sadie say that?"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Heather: "She said..thanks for being honest!" Heather starts laughing hysterically. "Yeah, I'm the most honest person ever!" She fell off the toilet.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The camera pans to the bonfire ceremony, the 11 Gophers all sitting at it.

"Campers, I only have 10 marshmallows here. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, and catch the Boat of Losers. And you can't come back. Ever."

"The first Camper safe is…"  
"Heather." Chris throws the marshmallow to Heather, who catches it and grins.

"Trent." Trent catches the marshmallow and smiles, obviously still exhausted.

"Hey, you did real great, man. You don't need to be ashamed for nothin'." LeShawna consoles Trent.

"Cody." Cody catches the marshmallow.

"Lindsay!" She catches her marshmallow.

"LeShawna." LeShawna catches it and smiles.

"Justin." Justin's teeth sparkle and he takes his marshmallow.

"Gwen." She catches her marshmallow.

"Katie." Katie gets her marshmallow, and looks at Sadie, concerned.

"Owen."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Heather: "I had to get Owen to vote for Natalie to make it not look obvious. If Natalie had 0 votes she'd know I lied."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Sadie, Natalie, you both got more than one vote. The last person safe is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natalie."

"NO! Why Sadie? She's amazing! I can't do this… I can't do this without her!" Katie says, and she starts to cry.

"It's okay, Katie, you're gonna do amazing, just be strong and..win this for us." Sadie says to Katie as she goes towards the Dock of Shame.

Sadie boards the boat of losers. "I miss you already, Katie!"

"I miss you more!"

"No Katie, I definitely miss you more!"

"I miss you infinitely more…bye!" Katie says as she starts crying hysterically.

TEAMS:  
KILLER BASS: Geoff,Bridgette,DJ,Tyler,Beth,Izzy,Courtney,Duncan,Ethan,Noah,Eva,Harold  
SCREAMING GOPHERS: Gwen,Trent,Heather,Cody,Lindsay,Natalie,Katie,Owen,LeShawna,Justin

PLACEMENT:  
24th: Michael  
23rd: Sadie 


	4. DodgeBrawl

Episode 4: DodgeBrawl  
"Last time on Total Drama Island, The Killer Bass kicked butt in the Awake-A-Thon when Trent took a snooze, and The Screaming Gophers took their second loss in a row, Harsh. Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance with Lindsay and Natalie, she then lied to Natalie, saying that Sadie and Katie were going to vote her off. Sadie was then voted off and became the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers! Complicated, I know. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Trent be able to stay awake till the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, on Total..Drama..Island!"

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine."

"You guys are on my mind."

"You asked me what I wanted to be." The camera pans up the cliff and into the water. Owen is seen underwater in his swimsuit. He farts and swims away, his noxious gas kills a fish, and it floats to the top of the water. The camera pans to the top of the water, Bridgette and Geoff sitting on Bridgette's surfboard looking at eachother flirtatiously. They lose this look when they start to smell the fish.

"And now I think the answer is plain to see."  
An eagle picks up the fish and drops it in the forest. DJ is playing with a bunch of small, animal critters peacefully until the fish lands near them, and the animals attack DJ.

"I wanna be… famous."Duncan can be seen laughing when the animals start to attack DJ, until Courtney glares at Duncan and he starts to look worried.

"I wanna live close to the sun." Heather and LeShawna are seen fighting on a water raft, until it falls down a waterfall and they both scream for help.

"Well pack your bags, cause I've already won!" Harold can be seen getting into a karate stance on a half broken log, until Izzy swings into him on a vine.

"Everything to prove nothing in my way." Harold and Izzy crash into the confessional, and crash into Natalie who is standing right next to it waiting for Lindsay. Lindsay falls out of it with her pants down.

"I'll get there one day…" Chef can be seen stirring a pot of disgusting food. Noah is tied up.

"Cause I wanna be..famous!" Eva and Tyler can be seen armwrestling. Ethan is seen next to Eva cheering her on. When she wins the arm wrestle, breaking Tyler's arm, she high fives Ethan and he holds his hand in pain.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na, -na-na-na-na-na-na." Katie and Sadie can be seen admiring Justin. Justin looks into two mirrors and winks at himself in one of them.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" Beth turns the camera towards her, but Michael hogs it trying to show off his rap ''talent.'' Beth and Michael fight over control of the camera until her flaming baton burns Michael.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

*Whistling* Gwen and Trent are seen at the campfire smiling at eachother, until Cody gets between them.

The remaining 22 campers are seen inside the mess hall. Duncan and Eva are both exhausted, sleeping at their table.

"Duncan! Eva! Dudes, you guys look like crap." Chris chuckled as Duncan and Eva gazed at him with heavy, tired eyes.

"Stuff it." Duncan put his head back down.

"You're real lucky I'm tired right now." Eva said, as she struggled to keep her head up.

"Harold snored ALL night." Courtney said.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Courtney: "As good as we're doing..that doesn't mean I enjoy getting ZERO sleep!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Yeah. Dude, I'm usually cool about all that stuff, but you chose the worst night ever to snore, not cool, Man." Ethan said, extremely tired as well.

"Wow, 5 nights with no sleep? How much are you guys HURTING!?" Chris was really amused by the fact Duncan and Eva have gotten no sleep whatsoever.

"Wanna find out?" They both growled in unison.

Chris backed away, chuckling nervously. "No..no. Hey everyone, it's /Trent/!" Chris exclaimed as Trent stumbled in, still exhausted from last night.

Trent sat down next to Gwen. "Sorry, Gwen..." He dropped his head onto the table.

Katie was crying. "Why couldn't you win? Now my BFFFL! Best Female Friend For Life..Is gone! I HATE you!" Katie had said in between cry's and breaths of air.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Trent: "Man, I tried my best. I'm sorry her friend was eliminated but there's nothing I can do about it."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Justin: "We're not doing very good. 2 losses in a row? I'm gonna try to work the crowd a bit more, so secure my safety. So even if we keep losing, I can kick back and relax. I'm in it, to WIN it." Justin gave a devious look to the camera. He then winked and pointed at it.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Hey, Courtney, can I talk to you?" LeShawna had said, Natalie sitting next to her.

"Why would I want to? We're on DIFFERENT teams." Courtney had said, glaring at LeShawna, but walked over anyway.

"We're wondering if you want to get that Eva girl from your team eliminated."

"Of COURSE I do. She's a raging psychopath."

"Then throw the challenge. Come on, she'll be too strong later to beat."

"Why would I throw the challenge? We're on a winning streak here." She scoffed. "IF we lose, then maybe I can blame it on her, but I'm not losing outright."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Courtney: "I wouldn't lose by choice unless I had a very good reason to. Eva can go later. Not now."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Okay, campers, listen up. Your next challenge begins in 10 minutes, and be prepared to bring it!"

The 22 campers are seen inside a dodgeball court. Duncan collapses on the bench, Eva sits down, barely holding herself up.

"Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do." Duncan says, then passes out.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule is—" Chris was explaining the challenge, then Noah interrupted.

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Noah says, a reference to the classic movie ''Fight Club". He and Owen then chuckle.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Noah: "He walked into that one. If he didn't want to set himself up for a punchline, then he should choose better words and not get pissy about it.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"As I was saying. If you get hit with the ball.." He throws the ball at Eva, who suddenly catches it and chucks it back at Chris.

"Sheesh. Calm down! It's just a joke, Eva." Chris exclaims. "ANYWAYS... If you are hit with the ball, you're out, if you CATCH the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher brings out another member of their team onto the court."

"Geoff, try to hit me." Chris says.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Geoff: "Man, I was pretty psyched to be the dude that Chris picked to demonstrate the challenge! Love that guy."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball but if it knocks the ball out of your hands you're out."

"So..what do I do when the ball comes at me again?" Lindsay says.

Geoff throws the ball at Chris who deflects it to Lindsay.

"You DODGE!" The ball hits Lindsay in the face.

"Ooh, you were supposed to dodge!"

"Ow…right."

"You have 60 seconds till game time. Bass, you have to sit one person out each game."

"Alright, so who's sitting out? It won't be me, I can DOMINATE this game." Tyler says.

"Okay, guys? Who's going in?" Heather asks her team.

"Me! I'll do it!" Owen excitedly volunteers.

"You can count on me," Cody says.

Heather, Natalie, and LeShawna join as well. "Who wants to sit out for a while then?-" Gwen raises her hand halfway, slurring her words. "Trent. He's-too tired."

"Yeah, that checks out." Cody says, inspecting the almost zombified Trent, who is foaming at the mouth with a stupefied look on his face.

Bridgette talks with her team. "Okay everyone! Who wants to sit out the first few games." Immediately after Bridgette is done speaking, Noah interjects. "Alright, I'll volunteer. Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge!" Noah says, pointing finger guns at his teammates, whistling at them sarcastically.

The 5 Bass competing are: Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Izzy, Ethan  
The 5 Gophers competing are: Heather,Cody,Natalie,Owen,LeShawna.

"You guys are goin' down. We're gonna bring the dinner to the table. And then we're gonna eat it!" Tyler points to the Gophers as he says this.

Courtney facepalms at Tyler.

"Both teams ready? Best 3 out of 5 wins. Now let's dodge some ball!" Chris blows his whistle and the campers cheer.

Cody throws his ball at Tyler who dodges. Tyler grins as Cody looks terrified. Tyler spins very fast and throws the ball, which hits Eva sitting on the sidelines.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Tyler: "It slipped out of my hand, it was a cheap brand of balls. Could've happened to anybody."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Ethan gasps. Thinking something bad is gonna happen to Tyler. "Ohhh, shit."

Eva growls furiously. "What is your problem!? That's it, you're out. Let me in instead." Tyler tags out and Eva goes in. "I'm exhausted, but I'll be better than him."

Owen lets out a battle cry and rushes Eva with his ball, he throws it at her with full force, she catches it and grins.

4 Gophers, 5 Bass

The bass cheer, Eva high fives Ethan.

Ethan looks over at Eva. "I always go for face shots, I'm gonna go for the biggest target. Leshawna."

"NO no, you did NOT just call me big." Leshawna starts to get angry. "Bring it, hippie freak!"

He rushes her and the ball hits her right in her face. She is on the ground holding her nose.

"You can't hit a girl, that's sexist!" Natalie exclaims.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Natalie: "Did he seriously just do that? There's no way he actually did that."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Ethan takes Izzy's ball and throws it right at Natalie.

2 Gophers, 5 Bass

All the bass cheer for Ethan.

"Alright, man! You already got two of them out and Eva got one. We're totally gonna win for the 3rd time!" DJ said to Ethan and smiled. "Of course man!" Ethan gave DJ a fist bump.

"Totally rad, dude." Geoff gave fist bumps to both of the boys.

Cody aims his ball and grins, he throws it right at Izzy and it hits. Eva throws a ball towards him that he dodges. Geoff throws one that he catches, and DJ throws one that he dodges.

2 Gophers, 3 Bass.

Heather throws her ball and Eva catches it, bringing Bridgette out on the court.

1 Gopher, 4 Bass.

IN: Cody,Eva,Ethan,Bridgette,DJ

Cody aims at Bridgette right when she gets onto the court and it hits. Then catches DJ's ball. He catches Eva's and then hit's Ethan.

"The gophers win the first game!"

All the gophers cheer for Cody, while the Bass glare.

The next game starts.

IN:  
Gophers:Gwen,Justin,Owen,Lindsay,Heather,  
Bass: Courtney,Harold,Bridgette,Geoff,Eva

"You think Duncan would be able to help us out, dudes?" Geoff asks his team. "He's a pretty tough guy. I don't wanna lose yet, ya feel me? There's so much positive vibes goin' around the team lately, and I'm not tryna have that end!" Geoff exclaims, ending his speech.

"No, I think he should sleep." Courtney stated, the speech having little effect on her. "He was up for 5 whole days, that can't be good for his health." DJ grinned at her. "Never seen you act so sweet before." She glared. "It's just strategical! If he's not in good health, he CAN'T compete!" She stomps her foot.

"What am I supposed to do with this again?" Lindsay says when she walks onto the court with her ball. Eva launches a ball right at her face.

"Be a little gentle, will ya?" Tyler asks Eva. "You weren't gentle with me. Would you rather I hit YOU instead?" Eva growls.

Justin looks at the Bass and rips his shirt off. He smiles at them, his teeth sparkling.

"He's so beautiful.." Courtney says.

"I..I can't look away!" Bridgette exclaims.

Owen and Gwen hit Bridgette and Courtney.

Gwen yawned. "Not bad..Not bad."

3 Bass, 4 Gophers

Harold,Geoff, and Eva are a little distracted by Justin, but not completely controlled like Bridgette and Courtney were.

It takes a few seconds, but Geoff comes to his senses. "Somebody hit him!" Geoff exclaims to his teammates.

Harold gets into a karate stance, and bashes his ball against the ground, only for it to land on the other side.

Geoff throws his ball, hitting Justin in the face.

3 Bass, 3 Gophers.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Justin: "He went for the face? The FACE? That's just wrong!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"That's it! Game on!" Owen exclaims, taking Gwen's ball and hitting Harold, then taking Heather's ball and hitting Geoff and Ethan.

"The Gophers win again!"

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "We can NOT lose this challenge, when its 12 to 9 we will have a major number advantage. Plus..Some people on the team dont' exactly have the hots for me. I ain't goin home."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Alright, ALL of you over here. I have a plan." Eva says to the Bass, who all rally around her except for Duncan.

"Owen's a big target, let's all aim him at once. I think if all 5 of us wail on one opponent, we can win."

"Can I go in? I think I can hit him, for sure." Beth said.

"Fine." Eva had said.

"Put Tyler in! He's good at dodgeball." Courtney says, wanting Tyler in so they can lose.

"Tyler?" Eva raises her unibrow, knowing that Tyler is terrible at dodgeball. "Fine, he better not suck."

"Trust me Eva, I can DOMINATE dodgeball." Tyler grins, Ethan, Eva, Beth and Izzy rolling their eyes.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Izzy: "I may be like, gullible and stuff sometimes, but." She starts to laugh. "But that I don't believe."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The next game starts.

IN:Heather,Cody,Lindsay,Owen,LeShawna, Eva,Ethan,Tyler,Beth,Izzy

"Hit Owen!" Izzy points at Owen and chucks her ball at him. Eva,Ethan,Beth,and Izzy are able to hit Owen. Tyler's ball accidentally hits Lindsay.

"No!" Tyler exclaims as he hits Lindsay.

"He hit somebody?!" Courtney says from the sidelines.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Courtney: "How exactly am I supposed to lose? In a world where Tyler can do good at dodgeball, I don't think the Killer Bass CAN lose." She begins rubbing her temples and sighs. "No, no. I gave losing a try, back to winning. You can't say I didn't try..!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Don't look so enthused." Noah says to her, lowering the book in his hand. "What are you /up/ to?"

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Noah: "I think she might want to lose, but why? It's $100,000 dollars, people. I'll figure it out eventually."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Nothing! Just glad!" She tried to hide her urge to lose.

5 Bass, 3 Gophers

"Look!" Heather points behind the Bass team, attempting to get some of them to look away. Izzy and Tyler look away, allowing Cody and LeShawna to hit them.

Courtney smiles brightly at Izzy and Tyler getting out.

"Ugh!" Bridgette grunted. "Are you guys really that gullible?"

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Bridgette: "Okay.. I'm usually nice, but how can somebody actually be that naïve?"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

3 Bass, 3 Gophers.

Heather throws her ball and Beth catches it, she brings Ethan out on to the court.

4 Bass, 3 Gophers.

Ethan gets onto the court and looks over to Beth. "Get Cody, he's really good."

Beth and Ethan aim their balls at Cody, he dodges Ethan's but gets hit by Beth's. Eva takes out Leshawna and Heather.

"The Killer Bass win the 3rd game!"

The Bass start cheering

"Ohh, I am real sick of this.." LeShawna growled. "We agree on something." Heather says.

"Let's do that again, go for Owen first. He's real easy." Beth says.

"Yeah, good thinking. Let's hope they put Owen in."

IN: Owen,Heather,Natalie,Leshawna,Katie,Beth,Eva,Ethan,Geoff,Bridgette

"I don't want to be in.. I can't do this without Sadie!" Katie says.

"Oh my GOD, stop being a sissy and do the challenge." Natalie's niceness starts to slip as she gets frustrated with Katie.

"Yeah, DO it." Heather says.

"Fine.. But only for Sadie. If you're watching this Sadie, I'll win for you!'' Katie says, turning to the camera.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Katie: "Sadie, do you remember that time we had the super big pillow fight and I accidentally smeared your makeup and you didn't have any left and you didn't wanna wash it off so you looked like a clown for the rest of the night? I just wanted to say that I am SO sorry for that."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Beth,Eva,Ethan,Geoff, and Bridgette all rush Owen at once, knocking him out of the game easily.

"What Is THAT? That's it, you can't be in anymore, Owen. You're TOO fat." Heather rudely exclaimed.

"But I'm good at dodgeball!" Owen whined.

"It doesn't matter, you're weighing us down." Natalie said.

While Heather and Natalie argue with Owen, Leshawna and Katie throw their balls that get caught by Beth and Geoff, who throw them back at Heather and Natalie.

"The Bass win. It's time for the final tie breaking challenge."

IN: Geoff,Bridgette,Harold,Ethan,Eva,Natalie,Leshawna,Cody,Heather,Gwen

Tyler walked out of the dodgeball court, upset at how things were going with him. Lindsay saw him leave. "Ooh..!" She follows him out. "Hey, what did I say!?" Heather yells to Lindsay as she's leaving. "No, alliances! Ugh!"

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Heather: "With Lindsiot disobeying me, maybe I should work Katie a bit more. There's gotta be something I can do. Hmm.."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Tyler, walking with his head down, is stopped by Lindsay as she runs up to him and pats his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? I know you didn't mean to hit me in the head. Accidents happen! It's like using the wrong type of lipstick. It could happen to anybody. Not me, but-it could happen to anybody." She smiles. "Really? You're not mad?" Tyler looks to her and his eyes brighten. "No, not at all!" "Do you wanna, um, keep walking with me?" He asks, smiling. "Sure!"

After walking and talking for several minutes, they find a nice place under the dock to sit, Lindsay sits in Tyler's lap, and they start making out.

"Go Leshawna, then Cody, Heather,Natalie, and then Gwen." Eva said, but while talking, she was hit by Cody's ball. "God damnit!" Eva stomped over to the bench and sat down.

Cody took Gwen's ball and he aimed it, he threw it directly at Geoff.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Geoff: "That ball hurt, man. Why is everybody going for face shots?"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Ethan and Bridgette hit Leshawna. Natalie throws her ball at Harold who catches it.

Gwen hits Ethan who also hits her at the same time.

Heather and Bridgette hit eachother, leaving only Cody and Harold.

The Gophers cheer. "Hell yeah!" Natalie exclaims.

The Bass gasp. "No, what!?" Bridgette exclaims.

Duncan finally wakes up, and looks around to see the Bass and Gophers at 2 to 2, with only Cody and Harold left. "…Goodnight, Harold." He says, knowing that Harold is gonna lose.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Harold: "I've been in countless stressful situations that seem like they lack an end solution, but I always take the win." Harold flexes. "Everyone's gonna want my autograph when the shows over and stuff. I'll probably be like a fan favorite or something cause of this."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Harold gets into his karate stance, and waits for Cody to throw the ball. Cody throws all four balls, Harold gracefully dodges all four balls. The Killer Bass cheer!

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "I have to say I thought I was a goner. But Harold has mad skills!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Harold throws the ball to Cody who dodges. He chucks the ball to Harold as swift and fast as he possibly can, Harold slides into the wall due to the strength of the ball, and after several seconds, he holds it up which signifies he caught it.

Harold sits down, all of the girls on his team except for Eva are hugging him and cuddling him. "My dude..Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" DJ asks Harold, very confused. "Figure skating." He grins smugly. "There's a lot about me you don't know. I've got more skills than you could imagine."

"The Killer Bass win..again." Chris announces, the Gophers groan.

Lindsay and Tyler come back. "Did we win?" Lindsay smiles.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Tyler: "As bad as this sounds..I hope she lost."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"You-" Heather points at Lindsay. "You are in big trouble. Come here." Heather grabs Lindsay by the ear and pulls her over to their benches.

"Don't get voted off..." Tyler says sadly, waving at Lindsay as she is pulled away.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Leshawna: "Who did I vote for? Owen. He was way too big, and cost us the challenge."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Geoff: "4th episode and all 12 of my bros are still here! I'm really havin' a great time, man. So glad I'm on this show. Especially since there's someone awesome that I was talkin' to. You guys know Bridgette, I think she's /awesome/! Wait, I already said that."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Beth: "It's so totally amazing that we're doing so good! I still have yet to make a lot of friends, though. Maybe I should try talking more? Yeah, that'd probably be my best bet.. I don't know why I didnt' think of that."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The 10 Gophers appear around the bonfire,

"You know, maybe I'll forgive you... If you agree to never talk to him again. We lost because of you, by the way. But we're voting Owen. I convinced the rest of the team to vote him instead of you, so you should be VERY thankful." Heather said to Lindsay. "You did that for me? Thanks, Heather!" Lindsay goes to hug her 'friend', but is pushed away. "Okay, I won't talk to him..." She whispers 'tonight', but is not heard by Heather. "Good. You're back in the alliance now."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Lindsay: "Yay! She forgave me? And she's gonna keep me from going home? Heather is the best friend ever!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"You guys must be really familiar with this by now." Chris laughs. "If I call your name you're safe. If you don't get a marshmallow, you must walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. Ever."

"Gwen." The marshmallow hits her in the forehead, and she proceeds to nod back off to sleep.

"Natalie." She catches the marshmallow.

"Leshawna." She catches her marshmallow, but is not pleased.

"Justin." Chris winks at Justin.

"Katie." Katie catches her marshmallow, looking down.

"Cody." Cody walks up and takes his marshmallow.

"Heather." Heather walks up and takes her marshmallow.

"Trent." The marshmallow hits trent in his eyebrow, but he really doesn't care, he just wants to get some sleep.

Owen and Lindsay worriedly look at eachother.

"Campers, I only have one marshmallow left on my plate..and it goes to.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lindsay."

"What? Me! Aww.. I'll miss you guys." Owen frowns, and walks down the dock.

"We won't miss you bein' a fat tub of lard." LeShawna growls.

"Alright, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever. I lied." Chris smiled at the camera and laughed. "But I still get paid! Bonus!"

TEAMS:  
KILLER BASS:Geoff,Bridgette,DJ,Tyler,Beth,Izzy,Courtney,Duncan,Ethan,Noah,Eva,Harold  
SCREAMING GOPHERS: Gwen,Trent,Heather,Cody,Lindsay,Natalie,Katie,LeShawna,Justin

PLACEMENT:  
24th: Michael  
23rd: Sadie  
22nd: Owen

.

.  
.

.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE]

Hey everybody, I only have 4 reviews but I'm glad everyone who's reviewed is really liking it so far! There's a little bit more I wanted to do in this episode, but I actually had a lot of trouble getting it to mix well together so I left some things out, sorry about that. Wanted this to be about 5,000 words but unfortunately only hit 4,000. The next couple episodes are gonna be a bit longer.

The Killer Bass are really destroying the Screaming Gophers so far, something that didn't happen in the original show. Do you guys think they're gonna come back from this 3 person disadvantage? How are you liking the characters? Do you think I'm staying true to the Total Drama feel? Let me know! I'll try to have Episode 5 out to you in a couple days, a week at most. Stay tuned, everybody, I love ya!


	5. Not Quite Famous

Episode 5: Not Quite Famous

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gophers continue their losing streak. How pathetic! There were bruises, tears, risky moves, and mad skills! Lindsay hooked up with Tyler, Courtney contemplated bettraying her own team, and Eva failed to get any real sleep. But in the end, it was Owen, the lovable party dude who didn't see it coming. This week, another challenge will send another camper on a cruise to loserville! Population: Four. Who will sink, and who will stay afloat? Find out in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet. Here on Total Drama Island!"

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine."

"You guys are on my mind."

"You asked me what I wanted to be." The camera pans up the cliff and into the water. Owen is seen underwater in his swimsuit. He farts and swims away, his noxious gas kills a fish, and it floats to the top of the water. The camera pans to the top of the water, Bridgette and Geoff sitting on Bridgette's surfboard looking at eachother flirtatiously. They lose this look when they start to smell the fish.

"And now I think the answer is plain to see."  
An eagle picks up the fish and drops it in the forest. DJ is playing with a bunch of small, animal critters peacefully until the fish lands near them, and the animals attack DJ.

"I wanna be… famous."Duncan can be seen laughing when the animals start to attack DJ, until Courtney glares at Duncan and he starts to look worried.

"I wanna live close to the sun." Heather and LeShawna are seen fighting on a water raft, until it falls down a waterfall and they both scream for help.

"Well pack your bags, cause I've already won!" Harold can be seen getting into a karate stance on a half broken log, until Izzy swings into him on a vine.

"Everything to prove nothing in my way." Harold and Izzy crash into the confessional, and crash into Natalie who is standing right next to it waiting for Lindsay. Lindsay falls out of it with her pants down.

"I'll get there one day…" Chef can be seen stirring a pot of disgusting food. Noah is tied up.

"Cause I wanna be..famous!" Eva and Tyler can be seen armwrestling. Ethan is seen next to Eva cheering her on. When she wins the arm wrestle, breaking Tyler's arm, she high fives Ethan and he holds his hand in pain.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na, -na-na-na-na-na-na." Katie and Sadie can be seen admiring Justin. Justin looks into two mirrors and winks at himself in one of them.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" Beth turns the camera towards her, but Michael hogs it trying to show off his rap ''talent.'' Beth and Michael fight over control of the camera until her flaming baton burns Michael.

*Whistling* Gwen and Trent are seen at the campfire smiling at eachother, until Cody gets between them.

The camera pans over to the Screaming Gophers cabin, and then inside.

"Okay, this is so way beyond bad! I can't believe I'm out of fake tanner ALREADY." Lindsay says, distressed as she looks at her empty bottles of fake tanner.

"Whoa, that's tragic, Lindsay." Gwen says sarcastically and rolls her eyes as she awakens, then taking out a mirror and examining herself in it, attempting to fix her messy hair.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Gwen: "What an annoying, simple minded girl. Everybody on this Island makes me just wanna escape… Well, except for one person.." Gwen smiles as she draws something in her journal.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

As Lindsay spoke, she failed to evoke any reaction from Gwen."So now I actually have to..Like, suntan. In the sun! Do you realize how shriveled, wrinkly, and disgusting that can make your skin?" Lindsay says as she inspects Gwens skin. "OH, you totally do!"

The loudspeaker turns on. "All right, campers. Enough beauty sleep, time to show us what you're made of!" Chris says.

The 21 remaining campers are seen at the Camp Wawanakwa Amphitheater, sitting on the benches.

"Oooh, I /LOVE/ musicals! Especially the ones that have singing and dancing." Lindsay says, and she giggles.

"Hey, Gwen. I saved you a seat." Trent's eyes brighten when he notices Gwen, joyously smiling at her and eagerly patting the empty spot next to him.

"Thanks." She says, lighting up with expression and reciprocating his smile as she got comfortable in her seat.

A few moments later, Cody sits next to Trent, looking up at him. Trent begins to relax, leaning back and resting his hands behind his head.. In a desperate effort to impress Gwen, Cody imitates Trent's posture, falling off the bench in the process.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Cody: "Yeah. Gwen's pretty into me. I can tell, we're gonna hook up soon."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Tyler gazes at Lindsay from across the amphitheater, he smiles and waves to her.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Tyler: "Lindsay seems like a great girl, she's real sweet, too. She wasn't even mad when I chucked the ball at her in the dodgeball competition... She understood. I think I wanna get closer to her."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Chris shows up, standing in the center of the amphitheater. "Welcome to the brand new, deluxe, state of the art, outdoor amphitheater. This week's challenge is an iconic, summer camp favorite. A talent contest!"

'Talent contest' were the words that broke Trent out of his daydreams-he had a suggestion for Gwen. "Hey, talent contest. Are you gonna try out, Gwen?" He asked innocently, unaware that she hated being looked at.

"No." She swiftly stated. "You should be in this, though. I heard you last night by the dock. You were really good, Trent." She suggested warmly.

He stared blankly for a second or two. "Oh, that's okay. I figured but I wanted to ask you just in case." Before chuckling gleefully-he was really glad that she liked has music. "Hey, yeah, maybe I will. I've been working on a special something. I think you'll like it."

Eva smirks.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "I've held the world record for the highest jumping roundhouse kick ever since I was five, AND, I can crush a hockey puck with my bare hands. I got this one in the bag."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Each team has 8 hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing,dance,juggle,anything goes!" Duncan has a devious idea as soon as he hears 'anything goes.' To which Chris adds "As long as it's legal." Duncan looks defeated.

"You will be judged by our resident talent scout, former D.J, V.J, and rap legend… Grand Master Chef! Who will show his approval via…The Chef O Meter!" A meter showing Chef's face, with 9 bars appears above Chris.

"The team that loses will send one camper home TONIGHT. Good luck." Chris announces, and walks off.

Courtney appears with her 11 fellow Killer Bass members.

"Okay, everybody! I'm going to elect myself as talent scout and team captain for today. Any objections?" She looked around, to which everyone stared blankly. Ethan was asleep, drooling. No one was passionate enough to object.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Courtney: "I was doing some thinking, and Eva has absolutely killed every challenge yet. I know that these shows eventually have the teams disbanded eventually, and Eva is seriously gonna be too strong to beat. I'm a winner, and I'm really against willfully losing, but my plan is to choose the two worst campers AND Eva to perform in the talent show, then blame the loss on Eva, and she's bye bye.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Courtney looks at her team members inquisitively, debating with herself on who she thinks would be the worst, after roughly a minute of examing her teammates, she finds the perfect candidate. "Hey, Tyler! What's your talent?"

Tyler jumps up and cheers proudly."Aww, dude! I can do some sick yo-yo stunts! Check it out.." He takes his yo-yo out and begins spinning it in different directions, doing various beginner-level tricks and is doing well for a bit, but then accidentally ties the entire yo-yo around his body.

It was difficult for Courtney to contain how terrible she thought it was. "H-Hm." She stuttered. "A-Awesome trick!" She exclaims. "You're IN."

"What the hell?" Eva exclaims.

"I'm team captain, you can't say anything." Courtney smirks.

"And..who died and made you team captain?" Noah questioned.

"I have some wicked skills.. Watch." Harold goes in to showcase his hidden talent, but Courtney stops him.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Courtney: "Okay..so.. I DO want to lose, but isn't it too obvious with such a pathetic loser like Harold? Puh-LEASE."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Let ME in." Eva says.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Courtney: "Bye bye, loser."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Sure!" Courtney smiles.

Noah raises his eyebrow.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Noah: "Okay, so I want to know why this A-Type Is so enthused all of a sudden. She's usually a real buzzkill. See, I've got smarts, and someone like me knows when something ain't right."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Eva showcases her brute strength. She kicks a tree and causes it to fall over. She then walks over to it and she lifts it up with ease. "See? I bet this is a few hundred pounds."

"You're in." The entire team says in unison.

"How about me, Courtney?" DJ smiles brightly.

"NO." She states, firmly.

"Me. I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes." Bridgette says, confident in her skills.

"Sounds good." Courtney states.

"So it's /Eva/..Tyler…Bridgette… and /EVA/ in the talent show." Courtney accidentally says Eva's name twice, emphasizing it each time.

(CONFESSIONAL) Duncan: "What's with her and Eva? I feel like somethings up." (CONFESSIONAL END)

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Tyler: "I'm super stoked to be in this talent show! Maybe I can even impress Lindsay."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The camera pans over to the Screaming Gophers.

(CONFESSIONAL ) Natalie: "Though I'm sure I'm pretty much safe , and will be for a while.. I still don't wanna lose.. If we never win, we'll be wiped out eventually." (CONFESSIONAL END)

"Uhh, you're okay with me being team captain, right, Natalie?" Heather looks at Natalie in a domineering way.

"Mmmmhhhhhmmmm…" She says.

"Be team captain..Heather!" Lindsay says in submission.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Natalie: "Gaining her trust is vital. After all, if she thinks I trust her, she won't vote me off. I know she's been being weird for a while. I talked with Katie and she said that Sadie would never do what Heather said she would. So I've been skeptical."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Gwen scoffs. "Threatening Nat to vote for you isn't democratic."

Heather performs a ballerina dance, all the Gophers watch her and applaude.

"I guess you can be in, Heather." Natalie mumbles, apathetically.

Gwen walks off in annoyance, and Cody follows.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Cody: "Time to make my move."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Hey, Heather, can I be in? I wrote a special song I'd like to play." Trent asks.

"Sure. So it's me…Trent.. and.." Heather was about to look for someone to pick.

"Hey guys, the bush is on fire." Trent points to a bush that is on fire. Justin dramatically takes out a fire extinguisher and extinguishes the fire. He rips his shirt off as Leshawna hands him a bottle of water, he drinks it and a drop lands on his sizzling hot body.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Justin: Justin appears in the confessional shirtless, admiring himself in the mirror. "I put people in a trance merely from my looks. But I'm not just a gorgeous piece of ass, or shoulders, legs, knees, ankles, cheekbones, hair, eyebrows, eyes, earlobes, nose, lips, teeth, or eyelashes.. I'm also a MAJOR strategist. I feel like I've said that already."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Me..Trent, and …Justin!~" Heather emphasizes Justins name in a lovesick tone.

The camera pans to Gwen writing in her diary.

"So..whatcha got there? A…journal?" Cody asks, desperately trying to break the ice with Gwen.

"Beat it." She demands frustratedly.

"Ohh.. I get it! Yeah, it's private, huh? I'm down with that, yeah, it's cool, brah." Cody states he is fine with her privacy, but immediately after attempts to look over her shoulder into the journal, to Gwen's annoyance.

"What part of BEAT IT don't you understand?" She reinforced her statement once again, now glaring at him.

Cody sniffs Gwen's hair strongly, which causes her to back away, she looks at him disgustingly.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" She asks.

"You just…you just smell really pretty." Cody admits.

She chuckles, smiling a bit, but hides it swiftly. "It's just..soap." She was doubtful that she actually smelled pretty. Deep down, however, she thought it was sweet.

"It must be pretty amazing soap, then.. You don't just smell pretty. You ARE pretty." Cody smiles brightly.

"Oh, stop it." Gwen chuckles.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Gwen: "Cody is a little sweet, but he's still really annoying most of the time. I'd never like him, and even if I did, it wouldn't matter. There's…somebody else." She smiles.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

The Bass are seen standing at the amphitheater.

"So..can you really stand on your hands for 20 minutes, Bridgette?" Geoff asks.

Bridgette smirks. "You wanna bet that I can't?"

"Ohhh, you're so on!" Geoff exclaims.

"I'm IN." Eva says.

"Ahhh, me too dude!" Ethan says, and smiles.

"I'll take some of that action!" Harold states, accepting the bet.

"Yeahh.. That's like virtually impossible." DJ chuckles.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
DJ: "Stand on your hands for 20 minutes? That girl is way over her head, man!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Ante up." Bridgette says, and Geoff,Eva,Ethan,Tyler,Harold,DJ, and Duncan drop some money onto a box.

Bridgette starts the handstand, to the 6 guys and the 1 girls amusement. Bridgette is interrupted by Chris' announcement.

"It's time for…The T.D.I Talent Extravaganza!" Chris announces. "Welcome to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Where 6 campers will showcase their wicked skills, and try desperately, hopefully in vain, not to humiliate themselves! First up for the Screaming Gophers is..Justin!" The Gophers cheer.

Justin is seen on the stage next to a rope and a chair. He poses for the camera, as a model normally would, blowing kisses and smiling brightly, as everybody gushes over him. For the grand finish, Justin sits in the chair and pulls his head back, then pulling the rope to douse himself in water, further expressing his ethereal beauty.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Leshawna: "Man, that boy is HOT."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Chris applauds and walks over to Justin. "Okay, I don't really know what that was, but dang! You've got some moves,dude!" The Grand Master Chef-O-Meter lights up,and it shows that Justin got 6 out of 9 points. All the Gophers cheer for Justin.

"First up for the Killer Bass.. make some noise for Tyler!" Tyler walks out and waves at everybody, then beginning his yo-yo 'trick'. The trick is, once again, decent at first, but he ends up messing up just a few seconds in, ending up with the yo-yo tied around him. "Wow.. what a failure, dude." Chris announces as The Grand Master Chef-O-Meter lights up a 2 out of 9 points.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Courtney: "This is going perfect. Only a matter of time."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Next up..Trent!"

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Trent: "This song meant a lot to me. It was about Gwen. Not a big surprise there," He chuckles. "She's really caught my eye lately, and I feel like she gets me."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Trent sits on a stool on stage, guitar in hand."This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent winks at Gwen, causing her to smile back.

" They say we've only got summer.  
And I say, that's really a bummer.  
But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun!  
It'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do, but just hang.  
So let me say just this..Stick around for just one..kiss. "

The Gophers applaude.

"Awesome job, my man! I'm liking your style, my dude! And guess what..? SO does Grand Master Chef." The Grand Master Chef-O-Meter lights up an 8 out of 9 points, the highest score so far.

"3 down, 3 to go, and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far..For once. Now, Let's hear it for Bridgette." Bridgette's stomach rumbles.

"Courtney, I don't know if I can do it." Bridgette says, nervously.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Bridgette: "I had the munchies, so yeah-I ate too many chips. It could've happened to anybody!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Ohh, come on! You got this!"

"Uhh..definitely! Yeah, Courtney.. I'll try." Her stomach rumbles. "I'm great, really."

Bridgette walks out standing on her hands, and all is well at first. She starts burping loudly, and most of the campers become confused and disgusted. She burps again, but sounding more vile and louder..

at the end of the burp, she vomits profusely all over the amphitheater, causing all of the campers to gasp in disgust. Bridgette groans in pain and resumes vomiting. The vomit hits Katie who screams, she cries and runs away. She vomits two more times, hitting Duncan.

Duncan gags. "Ah, dude, sick-" He struggles to hold back puke of his own.

Her next vomiting fit hits LeShawna, who pukes on Natalie,Lindsay, and everybody around her. Bridgette starts to then slip in the vomit, this time into Ethan's arms.

"Gross." He states, trying to put her down. Before he can, however, Eva begins charging at the two of them. "Get OFF him!" Eva growls at Bridgette, and throws her many feet away.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "Yeah, I overreacted." She shrugged. "It could've happened to anybody. Just hope I didn't blow anything."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Ugh! Cleanup in aisles three, four, five, and six!" Chris says, stepping around the vomit and plugging his nose. "Let's uh, take a short break while we hose this joint down."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Bridgette: Bridgette wipes her eyes, presumably from crying. "G..Going home won't be that bad.. I can always work at the surf shack." She looks down in distress.  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Welcome back to the T.D.I Talent Extravaganza! Okay, so in a strange-well, uh, a disgusting turn of events.. Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered a generous two thumbs up from Grand Master Chef." The Grand Master Chef-O-Meter shows 2 out of 9 points, the same that Tyler got.

"But it's nearly not enough to pull ahead. Since the Bass are 11 points behind, however.. I have to say that the Screaming Gophers win it by a longshot. I gotta say, Killer Bass, I'm a little bit disappointed,I expected more from you."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Eva: "I am GONE, they're totally gonna vote me off!"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Noah confronted Courtney outside of the Bass cabin, right before the ceremony. "Okay. You're gonna tell me why you threw the challenge."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Courtney: "Oh…No…"  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Why would I throw a challenge? This girl dominates, this girl plays to win!" Courtney threw her hands in the air to try to show enthusiasm.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Okay, and that explains why you chose the two WORST people on our team, and wouldn't let anyone else participate?"

"Well, pff, I chose Eva, and she's like the best teammate ever. I figured she would do great at the chal-" She is interrupted by Noah. "Then why didn't you let her go first? Why didn't you let anyone else decent in? Now, I don't know why you did it.. But I do know you're gone.."

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Noah: "I've been kicking back, relaxing, doing absolutely nothing since I got here, and I am very fine with that. If Eva and Duncan and the rest of the team or whatever want to keep dominating challenges, then that is very fine by me. But if Courtney throws challenges, that means my free ride is over, and I like my free ride."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

Harold, Ethan, Eva, Izzy, and Beth are sitting with eachother, conversating as they usually do.

"It was really a bummer..We were killing it too. Weren't you guys just so proud of how we were doing?" Beth asked.

"Yeah! 3 wins in a row is definitely something to be proud of." Izzy agreed. "So who do we vote off? I'm thinkin' Bridgette, because that was fucked up. Not even funny fucked up like if she had just puked on Heather, she puked on literally everyone here."

Noah was walking around looking for Eva, and he finds her at the end of the dock with her friends.

"Sorry to interrupt your powwow, but I've got some pretty hot news I think you guys should hear. Eva, in particular. But don't get excited, the news isn't protein shakes on the island or anything. " Noah said, Eva raising her unibrow at him.

"Either tell me what you're going to tell me or piss off. I've never seen you talk so much before, anyways. What's the problem?" Eva asked.

"Well, I've been noticing Courtney act really strange since the dodgeball challenge, sneaking around and all. Her behavior today especially though is what got to me, I feel like she threw the challenge on purpose." Eva, Ethan, and Harold gasped.

"Oh!" Izzy exclaimed. "Heyy, now that you mention it, I saw Courtney talking to LeShawna a couple times during breakfast, it looked shady." Izzy added.

"Are you kidding me? That's messed up." Ethan said. "Who wants to lose...?"

"Wait..so she threw the challenge..? Why would she d-do that? We were doing so good!" Beth says, confused as to why they lost.

"I don't know.. but, I do know however that she might be gunning for Eva.. because she chose you, and you were fine, let's be honest.. and the two worst people. I think she might have wanted to pin the loss on you? That's the only explanation I can possibly come up with." Noah states.

"How do we know you're telling the truth, nerd?" Eva questions Noah.

"I believe him, Noah's cool." Izzy insists, and as much of a wackjob as she was, she wasn't a liar.

"Very cool. I'm as cool as you are crazy." He smirked.

"I mean, tell me it doesn't make sense. Give me any other reason for why she's been a weirdo lately, why she picked Tyler and Bridgette, and why we lost. If you want to take the chance of Courtney getting everyone to vote you off, then enjoy your funeral. I mean she's wanted you gone since the Awake-A-Thon, and you know that, so what's the holdup?" He explained.

Eva thought to herself for a couple of seconds, but quickly accepted that Noah made perfect sense. "Oh yeah. Hmph." She grunted. "We are so voting for Courtney."

"Count me in. But..only if we vote Duncan next loss." Harold states.

"Sure, dude. Anything as long as Courtney is gone." Ethan said.

"Thanks, Noah." Eva added.

"Don't mention it."

The 6 Bass put their hands on top of eachother.

The 12 Bass appear at the bonfire, it is their first time so they are all very worried.

(CONFESSIONAL)  
Geoff: "First elimination ceremony. That's pretty heavy, dude. I hate sayin' this man, but I voted for Tyler, just because I can't vote off my girl Bridge, and come on-you saw his yo-yo tricks."  
(CONFESSIONAL END)

"Okay, you guys haven't done this before, so it makes sense that your'e so nervous. How it goes is-if I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow, that means you're safe. If you do not get a marshmallow, however, you must walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back..Ever." Chris maintains eye contact with Bridgette the entire time he explains this, causing her to gulp in fear.

"Ethan." Ethan walks up and gets his marshmallow. "This is wicked, bro. Thanks so much!" He exclaims, then sighing in relief. "First ceremony, first one safe."  
"Geoff." "Alright, party on!"  
"Harold."  
"DJ."  
"Duncan."  
"Beth."  
"Izzy."  
"Noah."  
Bridgette, Tyler, Eva, and Courtney remain. Eva and Courtney are seen glaring at eachother, while Bridgette and Tyler just remain worried.  
"You four racked up a lot of votes.. The next name I'll call is…"  
"…Tyler." He cheers. "Alright! Place at the table!"

Bridgette started shaking, not seeing any reason it would be Eva or Courtney over her, she was certain that she would be eliminated.

"….Bridgette."

"I'm...safe? But I voted for Tyler, and we were the only ones-"

"Shut up!" Chris ordered, motioning his way towards the last marshmallow on the plate. "You're ruining it."

Eva keeps staring down Courtney, she didn't want to leave yet, she came to win. She certainly did not want to lose to someone like her, either. 'There was Ethan, too,' she thought. She considered him to be decent, and she had only just met him.

Courtney glared at Eva, confident that Eva would be eliminated. Eva was confident Courtney would be eliminated.  
"Campers, I only have one marshmallow left on my plate..and it goes to.."

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..Eva."

"Yes! Suck it, loser!" Eva stood up proudly and kicked Courtney in the shin with full force, standing over her victorious. Courtney winced in pain.

"You all just made a big mistake! I'm a COUNSELOR IN TRAINING! You'll crumble without me!" Courtney stated as she was dragged down the Dock of Shame to board the Boat of Losers by Chef Hatchet.

"Crumble without someone who causes us our first loss. That seems likely." Noah sarcastically remarked.

"You're gonna pay for this, Eva!" Courtney yelled before being thrown on to the boat.

"See ya never, loser. That's what you get for being a backstabbing witch!" Eva yelled as Courtney boarded the boat. She threw her stick in Courtney's direction as the boat left the docks, she kept staring until the boat was out of sight. "God, that felt good!"

Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, and Tyler were confused. Eva looked back and snickered, before returning to her cabin.

TEAMS:  
KILLER BASS: Geoff,Bridgette,DJ,Tyler,Beth,Izzy,Duncan,Ethan,Eva,Noah,Harold,  
SCREAMING GOPHERS: Gwen,Trent,Heather,Cody,Lindsay,Natalie,Katie,Leshawna,Justin

PLACEMENT:  
24th: Michael  
23rd: Sadie  
22nd: Owen  
21st: Courtney


End file.
